Various drinking receptacles have been produced in accordance with teaching of the prior art so as to provide for the enclosure of contents in a drinking receptacle and whereby the contents may be drunk through a drinking opening when a valve is opened in the cover of the receptacle. Examples of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,152,322 and 3,338,467. These patents disclose valves adapted to provide for lip operation thereof or for finger operation thereof; however, these valves of the prior art have various disadvantages, some of which include a tendency of causing vapor pressure to be rapidly expelled and thereby causing a rapid outflow of hot beverages, for example, when the valve is operated by the lips and, in addition, such prior art valves are not capable of being controlled accurately by a person's fingers preliminary to and concurrently with the usual drinking operations from such closeable containers or receptacles.